


Death City Volleyball Team Polaroid Snapshots

by golden_autumn_hill



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Snapshots, Soul Eater AU, alternative universe, enjoy the random snapshots, more characters to add - Freeform, more ships to add, more tags to add, no idea why I made this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_autumn_hill/pseuds/golden_autumn_hill
Summary: In these Polaroid Snapshots, you'll be taking an adventure through the lives of the famous volleyball teams from Haikyuu as they instead live their lives in the world of Soul Eater; a place of meister and weapons, witches, magic, and madness-This is still ongoing so update dates are at random





	1. Arrival at the DWMA? Meister and Weapon Dynamic Duo!

**Arrival At The DWMA? Meister and Weapon Dynamic Duo!**

-Polaroid 1-

 

Hinata recently arrived to the DWMA two weeks ago and he’s already been having trouble. On one of the first days here, he met Kageyama Tobio; a short-tempered, milk loving weapon. They constantly bickered but for some reason, Hinata enjoyed being around him. He constantly asked if he could be Kageyama’s meister. His response:

“I will fight alongside anyone who is essential to winning”

It took lots of convincing (and getting in trouble) to get Kageyama to agree to be his weapon. Long story short, Hinata had help from his classmate and senpai Tanaka and motherly friend Sugawara to get Kageyama to agree. The ending result was amazing. After a week of being at the DWMA, Hinata and Kageyama became a meister and weapon pair.

These two now live in an apartment with their two “friends” (they were kinda forced together by Sugawara) Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei; a weapon and meister pair that get along a little too well but Hinata won’t judge them!

The two weapon and meister pairs live in Death city, a couple blocks away from the school. When first arriving here, all 4 of them lived in the dorms for just a bit before they were able to get their little run down apartment they all call home… or at least most of them, Tsukishima just calls it temporary.

Stupid Stingyshima


	2. Dinner of the first years? What's that bite mark from anyways?

**Dinner at the first years? What's that bite mark from anyways?**

-Polaroid 2-

 

“Hinata! Kageyama! Get over here, dinner!” Yamaguchi called out as he finished making tonight’s dinner in the kitchen. Tsukishima snickered as he set the table, listening to Hinata squawking and Kageyama shouting ‘Dumbass Hinata!’. Yamaguchi sighed as he placed the food onto the small, round table that they were given to by Sugawara and Daichi when they first moved in.

Hearing more squawking and things falling, Yamaguchi sat down, rubbing his forehead at the noise. He heard Tsukishima snicker again and felt cool lips press against his forehead. He looked up to see a slightly blushing Tsukishima.

“Awww Tsuki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as he sat down, right as the two others finally came in.

“Sorry, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi said with a big grin and flushed cheeks.

Hinata and Kageyama sat down at their respective seats, panting and sweat glistening on their foreheads. Kageyama had a bite mark on his hand and Hinata’s hair was an even more mess than usual. Yamaguchi chuckled before they called out in unison.

“Itadakimasu”


End file.
